Flabébé Line/XY
Flabébé is a relatively common encounter on Route 4 and Route 7. A Shiny Stone is available on Route 12 (Fourrage Road). Further Shiny Stones may be obtained through the Super Training "An Opening of Lightning-Quick Attacks!" or from Psychic Inver after defeating him in an Inverse Battle. Besides the re-typed Azurill, Flabébé should be the first Fairy-type you encounter in X/Y. These adorable sprites each possess a flower that can come in any of five different colors (red, orange, yellow, blue, or white) and gives the fairy the ability to use a variety of Grass-type attacks. The Flabébé family focuses on Sp. Attack and Sp. Defense. They are excellent at taking non-physical hits and delivering strong Fairy STAB moves like Dazzling Gleam and Moonblast. However, their low Defense puts them at risk of falling to strong physical attackers. If you're careful with her, though, you should be able to take her to the Hall of Fame. Important Matchups * Professor Sycamore (Lumiose City): Flabébé doesn't do too well because of its low Defense, and its best attack right now is Fairy Wind. You should have better Pokémon to take on his Kanto starter trio, though if needed, Flabébé can attempt to take on Squirtle with Vine Whip. * Tierno (Route 5): Vine Whip definitely won't be able to take out his Corphish, and that crustacean hits hard, especially after Swords Dance. Don't use Flabébé here! * Tierno and Trevor (Route 7, tag battle with rival): Flabébé is still kinda useless against Corphish, but it can probably take hits from Pikachu and Trevor's own Flabébé without being defeated. If you don't have an evolved Floette yet, though, you will likely have better options for this battle. * Gym #2 - Grant (Cyllage City, Rock-type): Even though she should have Magical Leaf by this point, Floette doesn't do very well here. Amaura and Tyrunt can deal powerful physical hits that will destroy your fairy. Go with someone who can handle physical attacks better. * Korrina (Geosenge Town, Fighting-type): Unless you've picked up a Shiny Stone from Super Training, avoid bringing out your Floette! Korrina's Lucarios will buff themselves with Swords Dance and Power-Up Punch, and your best attack is a neutral Fairy Wind, plus the Eviolite is not yet available. * Rival (Tower of Mastery): Floette can handle Meowstic's attacks, and Absol should go down to a Fairy Wind. Quilladin and Frogadier aren't that tricky, but Braixen resists Floette's best moves and may take a while to defeat. * Gym #3 - Korrina (Shalour City, Fighting-type): If you picked up a Shiny Stone from Super Training, you've already won! Florges should OHKO everything the gym has, even with Fairy Wind, and it's got enough health to even handle their physical attacks. Floette can still make it with an Eviolite, but the matchup will be harder; profit of Mienfoo's Fake Out turn to use an X item as you see fit. * Rival (Coumarine City): Florges wrecks everything besides Braixen. There's no threat here. * Gym #4 - Ramos (Coumarine City, Grass-type): This battle is rather risky. Jumpluff's Acrobatics can do major damage to Florges' pitiful Defense. Weepinbell's only super effective attack is Acid, but Florges doesn't have any good moves to take it down. Gogoat is bulky and will strike you with Bulldoze and Take Down, which will do a lot to Florges. Keep your flower girl out of this match. * Aliana (Kalos Power Plant): Should be a piece of cake given the typing. Just watch out for Swagger. * Gym #5 - Clemont (Lumiose City, Electric-type): Emolga can do some significant damage with Aerial Ace. Stay away from Magneton! Not only does Florges lack good moves to take it out, but it's got Mirror Shot to ruin your precious fairy. Heliolisk is a special attacker, so you should have an okay time taking it down. * Rival (Route 14): Meowstic and Absol are still not a problem. Chesnaught and Greninja are both weak to your STAB, so they'll go down really easily. Delphox, however, is resistant to your attacks, so avoid facing it unless you want the fight to turn into a tedious stall war. * Gym #6 - Valerie (Laverre City, Fairy-type): You can't take out Mawile with Fairy or Grass moves, so pick a better counter for it. Mr. Mime and Sylveon aren't that much trouble; of course, it's better to use Steel-types and/or Poison-types for this fight, but if there are none available, Florges will do well here. * Celosia and Bryony (Poké Ball Factory): Neither should be a big problem. Manectric has physical moves, but not much Attack, and you resist Liepard's STAB. Go get 'em. * Mable (Frost Cavern): Houndoom ain't got nothing on Florges. Go ahead! * Rival (Anistar City): Same as the last fight, except they'll use an Eeveelution this time. Jolteon and Flareon aren't that much trouble, and Vaporeon should be destroyed by Petal Dance or Petal Blizzard; bear in mind, however, that if you use Petal Dance you will be locked into it for a few turns, and Florges will be confused afterwards. * Gym #7 - Olympia (Anistar City, Psychic-type): Florges is good here, since Olympia uses special attacks, but the only Pokémon that offers a very favourable matchup is Slowking. In addition, while Florges' offensive is good, it's slow and Olympia's Pokémon have Calm Mind, which could quickly turn the fight upside down even for a Pokémon with such majestic bulk as Florges. For a more efficient time, use a Ghost or Dark Pokémon. * Lysandre battle #1 (Lysandre Labs): Say good-bye to Mienfoo and Murkrow! Pyroar is resistant to your attacks and is very strong, so avoid it. Gyarados has Iron Head, and we all know how powerful Gyarados are. Use an Electric-type to deal with it instead, or a good Pokémon with Electric moves. * Aliana (Lysandre Labs): Both of them are weak to Fairy, so nothing to be afraid of. Use your STAB of choice. * Celosia (Lysandre Labs): Again, Manectric is no trouble, but not so much Drapion; its Poison STAB is dangerous for Florges and it has remarkable Attack, so don't fight that one. * Bryony (Lysandre Labs): Liepard is just a Liepard, it should be very easy. Steer clear from Bisharp, though, because it will murder Florges brutally if it gets to attack. * Mable (Lysandre Labs): Houndoom should still be easy, though Drapion is even more off limits now. It has Acupressure, and Florges will do nothing but let it set up. Pick a better teammate to beat it. * Xerosic (Lysandre Labs): Stay the hell away from Crobat! Malamar is weak to Moonblast and Dazzling Gleam, but STAB Psycho Cut will hurt like hell. Tread lightly. * Lysandre battle #2 (Team Flare Secret HQ): Mienshao and Honchkrow can still be defeated easily, but they're packing Acrobatics and Steel Wing respectively, so watch out. Avoid fighting Pyroar and Gyarados for the same reasons as above. * Xerneas (Team Flare Secret HQ, X only): Xerneas' attacks should only do a little damage to Florges' special-attack-absorbing body, making Florges a great choice to weather attacks until you catch it. * Yveltal (Team Flare Secret HQ, Y only): Yveltal is just as bad, but Oblivion Wing will still steal your health away, so keep an eye on your HP. * Lysandre battle #3 (Team Flare Secret HQ): Mienshao and Honchkrow are still weak to Fairy, but they also use very powerful physical attacks. Pyroar still walls Florges' best attacks. Mega Gyarados is now a Dark-type, so hit it with a Moonblast before it can use Iron Head, and you'll be in good shape. However, since Mega Gyarados is extremely bulky, it's not guaranteed that one Moonblast will take it out; you should probably switch to something else if you can, as Florges almost definitely get 2HKOed by Iron Head. If you're at least level 60, though, this battle shouldn't be too bad for Florges. * Professor Sycamore (Couriway Town): Avoid using Florges against Venusaur and Charizard. Blastoise might go down to two Petal Blizzards or Petal Dances, so this matchup is okay. * Shauna (Route 19): Delcatty is pathetic, and Goodra should go down in one or two hits (it does know Sludge Wave, so watch your HP). Greninja and Chesnaught are still useless against Florges, but Delphox will resist your attacks. * Tierno (Route 19): Talonflame also resists your attacks and will deal high damage with Acrobatics, so avoid using Florges against it as well. Roserade's only move is a useless Petal Dance, but it will resist your moves, so be careful. Crawdaunt should go down to a Petal Blizzard or Moonblast. * Trevor (Route 19): Raichu isn't that tough, but it can paralyze you. Aerodactyl might take Florges down, but Trevor's Florges probably won't take you out. Keep hitting it with Moonblast and it will eventually fall. * Gym #8 - Wulfric (Snowbelle City, Ice-type): Florges is decent here, but Wulfric's Abomasnow and Avalugg will target Florges' paper thin Defense. Use a Fire-type or a Fighting-type instead. * Rival (Victory Road): Florges should kill Meowstic, Absol, Altaria, the Eeveelutions, Greninja, and Chesnaught with ease. Don't use it against Delphox at all, though, unless once again you have no better option. * Elite Four Wikstrom (Pokémon League, Ironworks Chamber, Steel-type): Do not use Florges against Wikstrom, unless you really, badly want it to die a horrible, unnecessary death. * Elite Four Malva (Pokémon League, Blazing Chamber, Fire-type): Malva's Fire-types resist all of your best attacks, so don't use Florges here, either. Just stick with Water, Ground, and Rock-types. * Elite Four Drasna (Pokémon League, Dragonmark Chamber, Dragon-type): Drasna should be your easiest fight here. She starts with the Poison/Dragon type Dragalge, but you should easily be able to take a Sludge Bomb and counter with Psychic. Heal up and Moonblast the rest of her team into the dirt. * Elite Four Siebold (Pokémon League, Flood Chamber, Water-type): Siebold shouldn't be too hard to beat. Florges' Grass-type moves should devastate Clawitzer, Starmie, and Barbaracle. Plus, Florges' high Special Defense guarantees it will survive a hit from Clawitzer and Starmie. Siebold's Gyarados will hit hard with physical moves, so use an Electric-type against it instead. * Champion Diantha (Pokémon League, Radiant Chamber): Hawlucha should go down easily to a Fairy attack. Tyrantrum and Goodra are as effective as most dragons are to Florges, but Goodra will probably survive one hit before going down. Aurorus uses special moves, so it shouldn't be too much trouble thanks to Petal Dance/Petal Blizzard. Gourgeist is tricky, as it can use Trick-or-Treat to turn Florges into a ghost before striking with Phantom Force and Shadow Sneak. A few Moonblasts should squash it, though. Diantha's Mega Gardevoir is the closest thing to a challenge here. You both won't have super effective moves, and you both have high Special Defense. In the end, this battle will come down to experience and luck... or heal-stalling. * Post-Game: Maybe we'll get this done someday. Moves Flabébé is going to be starting off with Tackle, Fairy Wind, Vine Whip, and Lucky Chant. Fairy Wind is going to be your main STAB move for a while, as well as your main move in general thanks to its fantastic coverage. It is a little bit on the weak side, though. Razor Leaf comes at level 15, and that should replace either Vine Whip or Lucky Chant; it's probably better to replace Vine Whip, as you're never going to use it as long as you have Razor Leaf, but nobody ever really uses Lucky Chant either, so feel free to get rid of that, too. You'll get Wish at level 20, just a level after evolving into a Floette, and while it's quite good in competitive battling, it's not too great in-game. Magical Leaf at level 25 will be very nice; Magical Leaf is just as strong as STAB Fairy Wind, and it provides good coverage against Rock, Ground, and Water types. Petal Blizzard comes at level 33, and even though it's technically more powerful than Magical Leaf, you're probably best off keeping both of them together; Petal Blizzard runs off of Floette's weaker Attack stat, whereas Magical Leaf is a specially-based move. At level 46 comes the move that's worth delaying Floette's evolution into a Florges for: Moonblast. Moonblast is a fantastic move, with 95 base power, 100% accuracy, and a 30% chance to lower the opponent's Special Attack. It also gets STAB and has great coverage. After getting Moonblast, you should probably evolve your Floette into a Florges using that Shiny Stone you picked up by the Skiddo Ranch (hint hint), but if you want, you can wait until level 51 for Petal Dance, which is even stronger than Petal Blizzard and also works off of Florges's much better Special Attack stat. Grass Knot, which you can get from the Move Relearner at the price of a Heart Scale, is completely irrelevant, as you'll get the TM for it from Ramos anyway. Petal Dance should be kept over Grass Knot, as it has a reliably high base power and avoids the fastidious multi-turn locking as well as self-induced confusion, but if you want to play it safe, you can try running both. Unfortunately, Florges's movepool is rather shallow; its attacking moves are pretty much limited to Fairy, Grass, Normal, and Psychic-type moves. However, since Florges is more of a tank than a sweeper, you might want to consider putting status moves or setup moves on it, such as Calm Mind or Toxic. For attacking moves, Grass Knot and Energy Ball are both very good options, as are Psychic and possibly even Hidden Power, if you get lucky with the typing. Dazzling Gleam can work if you missed out on Moonblast, but remember, you can always go back to the Move Relearner and get Moonblast on Florges for the price of a Heart Scale at any time. Recommended moveset: Moonblast, Calm Mind, Petal Dance / Grass Knot / Energy Ball, Psychic Other Flabébé's stats Floette's stats Florges's stats * What Nature do I want? Natures that raise Special Attack are probably the best. Anything that lowers Special Attack or Defense is quite annoying, as they cause Florges' usefulness to drop significantly. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? You should definitely have a Floette before you face the second gym. If you don't, then you either need to grind or turn your Exp. Share on. * How good is the Flabébé line in a Nuzlocke? It's quite good. It has very good stats and a nice offensive and defensive typing to boot. Although it can't take a physical hit very well, it laughs in the face of pretty much every special attacker out there. Fairy-types are very valuable in XY, and Florges is a prime example of why that is. * Weaknesses: Poison, Steel * Resistances: Bug, Fighting, Dark * Immunities: Dragon * Neutralities: Water, Grass, Electric, Fire, Normal, Ghost, Ground, Rock, Ice, Flying, Psychic, Fairy Category:X/Y Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses